Aliens Crossover Edition
by Adrianus Dirk
Summary: A Harry Potter Star Wars Alien vs. Predator Mortal Kombat Xover.  Harry, the D.A., & Draco Malfoy travel to LV426 to destroy the alien hive on that planet. Whoever wins, in the end, Voldemort will lose!  Part 1 of a Septilogy.  Please read and review!


**Aliens: Crossover Edition**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot line. Every thing else is property of Ridley Scott, George Lucas, J.K. Rowling, Ed Boon, and John Tobias.**

**Chapter 1**

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione Granger asked. "I have been having weird dreams lately." Harry said, "I'm in a strange room except I can't move at all. It's like I'm attached to the wall. Then I see this large leathery object. I start to wonder what it is when the thing opens. I brace myself thinking it's some weird kind of dragon egg, but the only thing that comes out is this hand like creature with a tail. The thing latches onto my face wrapping its tail around my neck. That's when I wake up. Hermione, did you hear a single word I just said?" Hermione looked up, "Yes, I did, I just keep thinking I've heard a story like that before."

During breakfast, Hermione said something. "Of course, now I remember where I've hard a story like that before. Only I didn't exactly hear it. It was a movie." "What movie?" Harry asked. "It wasn't just one movie it was five movies called Alien vs. Predator, Alien, Aliens, Alien3, and Alien Resurrection." Three minutes later the owls flew in as usual carrying the day's mail. Hedwig was carrying an unusually large package, and then she dropped suddenly, landing on Neville Longbottom, which caused Prof. McGonnagall to come down from the staff table. "What just happened Mr. Potter?" she asked. "Hedwig was carrying an extra large package for me and all of a sudden she dropped on Neville." "Then Mr. Weasley, would you kindly take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. Potter you may now uncover your owl and see who sent your package." So, Harry picked up the package and the now unconscious Hedwig. He opened the package to find a portable DVD player and seven DVDs. After breakfast Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back up to the common room with the owl, DVD player, and DVDs.

"I wonder what movies they sent me." Harry said looking at the covers, "Predator, Predator 2, Alien vs. Predator, Alien, Aliens, Alien3, and Alien Resurrection." He invited the rest of the Gryffindors to watch the movies with him. He put the first movie in. Three hours later, Harry started to put in the next movie when Ron stopped him. "Harry, I may be a Gryffindor but that doesn't mean I have to watch these movies right?" "Actually," Harry said, "This stuff came from Dumbledore and the note said that all third year through seventh year Gryffindors are to watch this as well as you, me, and Hermione. It also says that another even larger package will be arriving in the Gryffindor tower by floo powder. It will have a note explaining why we had to watch these movies and what the objects in the box are for." Ten seconds later they heard the sound of a crackling just lit fire. Hermione went down to see what it was. She called Fred and George for help. When they came back they were carrying a very large box. "This is the package." Harry said after recognizing Professor Dumbledore's handwriting, "The note says:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Allow me to explain why you and the rest of the Gryffindor students had to watch those movies. The creatures known as Xenomorhs are real. I have had the other members of the D.A. and Draco Malfoy watch the movies as well. In the package are some weapons and armor that a friend gave me to use in case of an emergency. I simply duplicated them and made it so that they would automatically fit the first person that held them. There is as many duplicates of each weapon as there are students that watched the movies._

_Tomorrow morning at about 6:00, you, the rest of the D.A., and Mr. Malfoy will meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall. Make sure that you have all of your weapons with you and that your armor is on. You will be taking an extended holiday, in other words you are all going on a mission that could take a while to complete. Mr. Filch will lead you to the Quidditch Field where the diary of Tom Riddle has been placed as a portkey. The portkey will transport all of you, except Filch, to a spaceship that is currently orbiting the planet Earth. While on the ship you will be briefed on the situation. The people on the ship will also train you in the different styles of Martial Arts. You will also learn how to use the weapons that I sent you. Good luck_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S. I will meet you on the ship after the school year is over, as well as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix_

"That's what it says guys. We had better get to bed right away. We wouldn't want to oversleep now would we?" Harry said with a smile.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Harry, wake up. It's 5:00 we don't want to be late!" Fred Weasley said shaking Harry to try and wake him up. Nothing happened. "All right, Harry, you had your chance." He said trying to keep a straight face. He put his hands underneath Harry's mattress and flipped it off the bed. Unfortunately for Harry, he was still asleep on the mattress. "What?" Harry asked. "Its 5:00, Harry, get your armor and weapons on fast, we have to go." George said. Ten minutes later the Gryffindors went down to the entrance hall to find the rest of the D.A, Malfoy, and Filch lying on the floor, asleep. They woke up after hearing footsteps. "Hey everyone." Luna Lovegood said smiling, "I see you got the message too." "Enough chit chat, everyone, let's get to the Quidditch field." Filch said. Once at their destination, Filch said pointing at the center of the field, "The book's over there. It leaves in about five minutes. I would head over there as fast as possible if I were you. In fact it leaves as soon as you all put your finger on it." They did as they were told and put a finger on the book.

With a jerk behind the navel as though an invisible hook and line had dragged them forward, the group of students were pulled into nothingness, spinning uncontrollably. Three seconds later, they all landed on a hard surface. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore said you were coming but I hadn't expected you until much later." A man said, "By the way, Captain Han Solo, at your service." He said offering Harry his hand to shake.

Seven Months Later 

"You have all done very well this past year." Han said, "The Order of the Phoenix will be arriving the same way you did in about, 5… 4… 3… 2… now." And there was a popping sound as a large group of adults landed on the very hard, cold, metal floor.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Well, we all know what the mission is so lets go over the plan." Dumbledore said, "Han and Chewbacca will land the ship on LV-426. You will leave the ship and head to the main building. From there we will search for any colonists still alive. I will stay on the ship and tell you where to go. We will only take them with us if the colonists are not infected with Xenomorphitus otherwise we use our flamethrowers on them. Everybody ready? Good, then lets move."

Harry walked out of the ship. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen during the mission. "We're in the compound, Albus." Mad-Eye Moody growled, "Where to from here?" "Split up into three groups of six. Group 1 stays on the first floor. Group 2 goes to the second floor. Group 3 goes to the third floor. Remember to keep your motion sensors turned on." "Roger, Albus. You heard him everyone split into groups of six." Moody said "Yes, Sir." Malfoy said heading upstairs with his group of six.

"Harry, doesn't this whole situation sound familiar to you?" Ron asked. "Yes it does, Ron. But I'm not worried." Harry said. "Harry! I'm picking up something on my motion detector!" Luna said, "It's coming up on us fast. Get your weapons ready." Then they saw it, a man in a jet-black hooded robe. Harry shined his light on the man's face. The man raised his hands to do something. Harry and the rest of his team raised their guns aiming them at the man, but he was just lowering his hood to reveal a red and black face and sharp horns. "Who are you people?" the man asked. "I am Harry Potter from planet Earth. We heard there was an attack on this planet. We came to search for survivors. Who are you?" Stated Harry. "I am Darth Maul, a Sith Lord." He said smiling, "I am here for the same reason. May we join your group?" He asked. Harry looked around wondering who else was with Darth Maul. He was shocked when he saw three very familiar faces smiling at him.

"Hello, Harry." Aunt Petunia said, "We are here to help you." "How did you get here?" Harry asked. "We are, in fact, wizards and witches." Uncle Vernon said holding out his new wand, "We apparated here and had a nasty encounter with these insect things which I killed myself. In case you are wondering, Harry, your headmaster performed a charm that gave us the knowledge to perform and control our magic flawlessly. Anyway, after the encounter with the giant black insects we decided to do one thing with the bodies. We decapitated them and took the parts we thought would be useful and fashioned weapons out of them, but not before making them and us acid and fire proof." They each held out their newly made weapons. "Is it okay if we take one so we can duplicate it, melt down the copy, make the liquefied copy large enough for all of us, and then transfigure it into medieval armor?" Hermione asked, and with their permission and a wave of her wand they all had new acid and fire proof armor, with matching weapons.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They had just entered HQ when the rest of the team was asleep. Everyone went to bed except for Harry and Ginny. Moody had ordered them to stand watch. "Ginny, in case we don't make it out of this alive, I want you to know one thing right now." Harry paused to think about how he was going to say the next part, "Ginny, I love you." Ginny eyes widened. "You love me, Harry?" she asked. As if to answer her question, he pulled her closer to him and they kissed. After a while they remembered that their night shift was over in about five minutes. After five minutes Darth Maul relieved them. "Don't worry guys, I'm more than capable of defending the group." He said after igniting his lightsaber, "Have a good night."

In the morning Ginny awoke to find Harry in the doorway of her bedroom. "Morning, sleeping beauty." He said smiling, "Hey, I have something very important to ask you." He knelt on one knee while holding her hand in his left hand and reaching into his pocket. After a while his hand came out of his pocket holding a black velvet box, "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" he asked. She nodded and they hugged each other.

"May I have your attention everyone? Thank you. We have a very important announcement to make, Ginny and I are getting married." Harry said. Everyone in the room cheered, except Ron who fainted. "Is it true, Harry?" he asked after returning to consciousness, "Is it true you're getting married to Ginny?" Harry laughed, "Yes, Ron, it's true."

Half an hour later the room was transformed into a place that was fit for a wedding. "I do." Harry said smiling. "And do you, Ginny Weasley, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Mad Eye Moody asked. "I do." Said Ginny who was also smiling. "Then by the power vested in me by the father, the son, and the Holy Ghost, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter." He smiled and turned to Harry, "You may now kiss the bride." Harry moved Ginny's veil out of the way of her face and they both kissed. If there had been a dementor in the room, Harry would have produced his most powerful patronus yet. In the audience Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Petunia, Tonks, and Hermione were all holding each other and crying. Uncle Vernon, Ron, Lupin, and Sirius were tearing up a little bit as well.

Ginny looked over her shoulder at the audience. Then she closed her eyes and threw her bouquet with all her strength. Fred and George started laughing. This was most likely because Ron accidentally caught the bouquet. There was a short celebration where they all danced and ate together. In Harry's opinion everyone in the room was part of his family.

They heard a loud crashing noise coming from outside the compound. "What was that?" Harry asked walking over to the control panel. He was just about to open the big, iron, window blinds when Moody stepped forward. "I'll check Harry." He said. He looked around with his magical eye. "It's a large group of people outside trying to get our attention." He said, "I think they want in. I will go ask them." After noticing that Harry didn't want him to go he added, "Don't worry, Harry, I will be fine."

Ten minutes later, Mad-Eye returned with a very strange looking man. He was bald, and had a lot of ridges along his forehead. His arms were also strange because there were spikes sticking out of them. "Everyone, this is Baraka. He is here because I called him so he could help us, but during the happy event that just happened I forgot to tell you all about the reinforcements." Moody said.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Everybody!" Harry said, "Can I have your attention please? Thank you. Now I need all of you to arm yourselves with every weapon you can carry and or use. We are going to attack the hive!" Malfoy stood up, "That, Potter, is bloody suicide! I'm not going to go into that hive! Nothing you do can make me go!" "Put it this way, Draco, either you die here sitting on your butt, or you can go into the hive and possibly kill twice as many aliens as anyone in this room." Sirius said, "It's your choice. As for me, I am not going to sit around doing nothing!" Everyone in the room cheered at this. Everyone that is except Malfoy, who said, "Alright, alright, I'll do it, but does that mean I'm coming out alive? That's all I'm wondering. Can Potter get us out of there if we have to run?" "YOU, MALFOY, ARE A BLOODY COWARD!" Harry roared, "WE MIGHT AS WELL JUST LEAVE YOUR BUTT HERE! THAT WAY IF WE HAPPEN TO COME OUT OF THIS ALIVE WE CAN KILL YOU FOR THEM!" At this Malfoy went completely pale. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, POTTER, THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE, DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE IN CHARGE! I SAY, WE NUKE THE WHOLE COMPOUND RIGHT NOW!"

"ENOUGH!" Looking around to see who shouted that last word, Harry saw Hermione, her face a deep shade of red, "YOU, MALFOY, IF YOU ARE EVER GOING TO SAY ANYTHING AGAIN AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IT HAD BETTER BE EITHER POLITE OR SOMETHING VERY, VERY, IMPORTANT! OTHERWISE KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT" She roared, "Harry, your rivalry with ferret boy over there has to end right now." She walked up to Malfoy and did something that none of them thought she would ever even want to do. She hugged him. "What is this for, Granger?" he asked. "It's an apology. I am apologizing for every terrible thing we have ever done to you," She hugged him again, "And I forgive you for anything terrible you may have done to us." "Thank you… Hermione." Draco smiled at her. She let go which allowed him to walk over to Harry. Harry, ready for anything, started to speak, but changed his mind. "Harry, I'm sorry. For everything." He said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake, "Friends?" Harry took Draco's hand and they shook, "Friends, Draco."

"Hey, Harry?" "Yeah, Draco?" Harry said. "I've been thinking about what we should do if we survive this." Draco said. "_If, _what do you mean _if_?" Harry said. "I mean when we get off this rock and back to Earth where we belong. Anyway, I think the Order of the Phoenix should join the Auror division of the Ministry. We change it from 'Order of the Phoenix', to 'Bug Busters'." Draco said smiling. "'Bug Busters?' Draco that is the greatest thing you have said since becoming my friend."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Alastor, look to your right!" Harry cried raising his grenade launcher, "It's _his_ mark." Moody looked. "You're right Harry!" he said. "I think I know why he's here." Hermione said, "To gain more power. Also known as Xenomorph."

And sure enough that is what he was here for. "Potter, I'm here for the Xenomorph Queen. Lead me to her and I will spare your pathetic lives. Refuse and well… there will be more than one death tonight." He said in his evil snakelike voice. "What does he mean by 'more than one death tonight.'" Aunt Petunia said. There was a flash of green light and Professor Flitwick fell. "Oh, that's what he means." She said. "We have no choice guys." Harry said sadly, "I will lead him to the Queen Alien and she will kill Voldemort for me. Even I know that he can't control the deadliest of species."

"Tom Riddle!" Harry called out; "I'm here!" he looked around wondering where Voldemort could possibly hide on this rock. "Very good, Harry, now be a good boy and lead me to the Queen." He said. "Okay, but first there is something you should know about them. I take you to the Queen and they will capture you. Then they will stick a facehugger on you. That places a baby Xenomorph inside you. When the alien emerges it bursts through your chest, killing you instantaneously." Harry said. "Don't you think I already know that? Now, take me to the hive, or I'll kill your family and friends one by one and I'll make you watch. You will die last." He hissed.

Not wanting to lose more family and friends Harry did as he was told. On the way there Harry remembered something. "Can I go back and get my weapons and armor in case the aliens attack us?" he asked. "No." Voldemort said shoving Harry forward.

"Well," Harry said, "Here we are." "Good, now leave me." The Dark Lord replied, "Go back and be with your little friends."

About an hour later, Harry returned to HQ alone. He noticed that some Death Eaters had made themselves at home. "Sit, Potter." Lucius Malfoy said. "So, what did I miss?" Harry asked. "The Death Eaters took our weapons and have ordered us not to do anything foolish." Ginny replied. "Where's Darth Maul?" Ron asked. As if to answer his question, the Sith lord dropped from the ceiling silently, he put his finger to his lips. Then with a mere hand gesture, all the Death Eaters dropped like flies. Fred and George bound and gagged them before stuffing them in an empty compartment. Then they handed out the weapons.

"Everybody stay quiet." Harry said, "Constant vigilance." Even Moody smiled at that. They snuck out of the compound. They planned their attack perfectly this time. After about half an hour they marched on the Alien Hive. "Everyone, lock and load." Draco said.

"Red group," Harry said indicating the main members of the Order of the Phoenix, "You go first since you are more experienced. Blue group you go in next." They started to go in when Harry stopped them. "Wait, Voldemort is coming. Everyone hide!" They watched as Voldemort left the Hive, followed by two Praetorians. "He must have taken over the Hive." Hermione said looking worried. Ron patted her on the back. Harry gave them the signal that meant all clear. They trooped in the hive.

Seamus gave a cry of pain as two aliens grabbed him by the arms dragging him away. "Seamus!" Lavender cried tears running down her cheek as they dragged her boyfriend away. "It's too late for him now, Lavender! I'm sorry." Ron said. Soon afterward Moody gave a cry of pain as well. He was grabbed by the head and dragged off. Harry choked back tears of rage and moved on. Soon they were in the Queen's Chamber. "Fred, George, create a distraction so that Darth Maul can slit her throat." Harry said. "Yes, sir!" the twins said in unison saluting. Later they smelled something familiar. Dung Bombs! Harry thought. "Maul, now!" he said as quietly as possible.

Darth Maul shot into the air and slit the Alien Queen's throat. That seemed to make it angry because it didn't die. "Maul get your butt out of there!" Harry cried, but he was too late Darth Maul was sliced in half by the Queen's tail. _**"AVADA KEDAVRA!" **_Harry roared, pointing his wand at the Queen's chest, which exploded with the force of the curse. They were all showered with acid blood. They were okay while they still had their armor.

"All in a day's--" and Harry collapsed after being hit in the head with a rock thrown by a drone.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Everybody let's get out of here! The tunnel's going to collapse!" Ron said. Dragging Harry's unconscious body was hard enough, but add the weight of his weapons and armor and it was impossible. Jax came up behind him, grabbed Harry and ran as fast as possible towards the hive entrance.

"What happened and where's Ginny?" Harry asked when he woke up. They all heard a scream coming from Ginny's room. "If anyone hurts her I will personally kill them!" Harry said getting up. He drew Darth Maul's lightsaber.

He walked into the room where Ginny was screaming. He was relieved to see that she was not hurt. She was terrified. "They took Uncle Vernon." She said. "Oh, no." He said, "They're not getting away with that. Draco, get in here!" "Yeah, Harry?" Draco asked. "Get your armor and shotgun ready, we're going after my uncle." Harry said. "Yes, sir." Draco said.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I can see him now." Harry said after they reentered the hive, "They're putting something on his face. Yep, it's a facehugger." "Should we try to remove it after they leave?" Draco asked. "No, we remove it we kill him." Harry said, "We just wait till it falls off. Although we could take him with us." They agreed on taking Vernon with them.

Three hours later, they were back at HQ with Vernon. They planned on removing the chestburster when they had a chance. The only problem was that when the facehugger came off, the aliens attacked the compound.

"Everyone stand your ground!" Harry said, "They will be destroyed!" Everyone prepared for the fight that could never be won. Ginny screamed. She was being taken by Dementor Alien Hybrids. "Everyone to the Sulacu!" Harry said, "I must find Ginny." "You aren't going alone!" Uncle Vernon and Draco said in unison, "We are going to help you, Harry!"

They were at the hive for the third time. Harry saw Ginny attached to the wall. "Harry, you get your wife." Draco said, "We'll create a distraction." Together Draco and Vernon started making noise and jumping up and down. "Oy, Pea Brains!" Draco said. All the Aliens jumped on him. Harry heard him scream in pain. Draco died protecting Harry and Ginny. Uncle Vernon, who was being chased by them, was getting ready to jump off the cliff nearby. The aliens all grabbed him, but being as big as he was they weren't strong enough to hold him down. He jumped. The aliens let go and fell to the pit of lava below. Vernon's chestburster emerged. He grabbed it, snapped its neck, and continued falling. "No!" Harry cried.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Back on the Sulacu, Harry and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix mourned the deaths of their companions. "Draco Malfoy and Vernon Dursley both died saving me and my wife," Harry said, "May their sacrifice never be forgotten!"

They heard a loud hissing noise coming from the shuttle bay. Lavender went to investigate, but never returned. "Baraka, Jax, Kintaro!" Harry said, "Come with me! The rest of you, stay here, I'm not losing anyone else on this mission." When they reached the shuttle bay they were shocked to see an Alien Dementor Queen hybrid. "What has Voldemort done this time?" Harry asked, "Well, we can't kill it by just sitting here. Attack!" They charged the Queen. Baraka sliced its tail off before getting stabbed in the leg by its other tail. Kintaro began pummeling it. Jax ripped its arms off. Harry dealt the final blow. "This is for all the pain and sadness that your kind has caused." He said while drawing his wand, "_**Avada Kedavra!"**_ The Queen went down. "Everyone find something to hold on to." Harry said, "I'm opening the air lock." Everyone did as they were told. Harry pushed the button combo to open the air lock, which sucked the Queen into outer space.

There was a great celebration when the group returned. An hour later everyone on the ship was preparing for the long trip home. Harry and Ginny enlarged a hyper sleep pod to fit them both. They all slept peacefully, but what they didn't know yet was that their adventure was far from being over.

**To be continued…**

11


End file.
